


Title Pending

by UnholyKrow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, G!Papyrus pretty much adopts you, Multiverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Small, Soulmate AU, bittybones au, bookstore owner G!Papyrus, boss monsters are basically giants, normal monsters are normal sized, reader has anxiety, service bitties, soulmate research and resource center
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyKrow/pseuds/UnholyKrow
Summary: The bus stop was slightly crowded, humans and monsters of all shapes and sizes rushing around, boarding and exiting buses. You adjusted your backpack and began walking, were you where headed, you didn’t know yet. You fixed your scarf to come up higher trying to hide your facial markings from the world, despite already being covered up with makeup and sunglasses. It was easy to feel self-conscious, like everyone had their eyes on you, as if everyone was judging you.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Title Pending

You didn’t know when everything had gone downhill so fast. Or rather, you refused to believe that your mom kicked you out because you sided with monsters. It was probably because of the fact that your soulmate was a monster. You didn’t mind though, you knew that you should have moved out years ago. The… incident had only sped things up.

You took a deep breath, ignoring the underlining static that now coated your voice, and stood as the bus came to its last stop. You got up with the rest of the people coming to Ebott for a new start. A bird trilled and flew off one of the trees as you stepped off the bus, silently thanking the bus driver with a wave.

The bus stop was slightly crowded, humans and monsters of all shapes and sizes rushing around, boarding and exiting buses. You adjusted your backpack and began walking, were you where headed, you didn’t know yet. You fixed your scarf to come up higher trying to hide your facial markings from the world, despite already being covered up with makeup and sunglasses. It was easy to feel self-conscious, like everyone had their eyes on you, as if everyone was judging you.

Digging your hand into the pocket of your coat, you pulled out a pamphlet, bright red letters spelling out [SOULSEARCH: RESOURCE CENTER]. Supposedly they helped humans with newfound abilities and looks either fit in with monster society, teaching them about magical etiquette, giving them therapy to cope with what may have happened after gaining their soulmates traits, helped them search for jobs, housed them while they adjusted, speech therapy if needed, and much, much more. You were planning on heading straight there after heading to apply for citizenship.

The back of the pamphlet had a map of the city, as well as directions to both buildings, which you found incredibly helpful. You tentatively started walking away from the building, heading in what you hoped was the right direction.

-

You were hopelessly lost. The sky was getting dark and you could definitely hear thunder rumbling in the distance. This was terrible luck. If you were being honest, you wished you never had to be here. You wanted to go home, you wanted your family.

You sniffled as you began hearing rain fall. The sun was setting, you still had no idea where you were, and there was no one around you could ask. You pulled your hoodie up as the rain began to come down harder, watching as store lights began to turn off, open signs flipping to closed as you walked past. You didn’t know what you were going to do. All you could do was just keep walking until you found something… or someone. Preferably the research center but you didn’t think you were going to find it tonight.

A purple neon sign flickered to life a few doors down, across the street. You looked both ways before crossing the street, not that you really needed to, and started jogging. As you came closer, you realized that it was a bar, and a rather rowdy one if the noise level was anything to judge. You grimaced and looked around, hoping to find another shop open.

The sun was completely down at this point, and you could hardly see anything beyond the thick sheets of rain slamming down, but just after the blindingly bright neon _Fellbys_ sign was the smallest bookshop you had ever seen. A dim golden light could be seen through the glass door and as you walked closer, you took your sunglasses off, getting your face soaked, and squinted at the little sign suction cupped to the door, still flipped to open.

A frigid gust of wind slammed into you, yanking your hood back and nearly sent you tumbling. Heart beating hard, you fumbled with the door, nearly slamming it shut behind you as you took shelter in the small bookstore.

At the register, a monster was staring at you- oh, he had the same markings on his face, cracks you noticed, but you instinctively knew that he wasn’t yours.

“ARE YOU MY-” he cut himself off as you frantically shook your head. Shoving your hand into your pocket and pulled out the soggy pamphlet, pointing at it. The monster looked relieved, and relaxed as he looked at the pamphlet you were holding, recognizing it immediately, “Ah, You’re Lost.” he grinned brightly, almost too happy for the situation, “And Its Disgusting Outside, Why Don’t You Come In And Wait This Out With Me.”

He stood and your eyes widened at how tall he was.

“Follow Me, Little Cousin, Lets Get You Dried Up.” he walked towards the back of the shop, not sparing you a glance, “And Flip That Sign For Me Dear.”


End file.
